


Honey Mouth

by GremlinGirl



Series: Flower [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plant Pheromones, Possessive Hux, Post-TLJ, Rough Oral Sex, Slight Cum Inflation, Tentacle Sex, bottom kylo, hux's pov, submissive Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Hux has grown close to Kylo, but he's losing to a plant. A connection formed in the Force, one he can't understand but definitely doesn't trust.





	Honey Mouth

A body spread underneath him, Hux pistoned his hips forward into the wet and waiting hole, groaning at the tightness around him. He braced his arms on either side of Kylo’s body, rolling his hips as he powered into him. Sweat rolled down his back, a moan catching in his throat, and he thrust harder and faster to try and work the younger man under him to orgasm. His eyes slid over the broad chest, his perfect pectorals, the puffy lips already red from kissing. 

 

He looked over Kylo’s face, his thrusts slowing down. His shifted, tucking himself close and he grimaced down at the man. Eyes dazed and lost, head tilted out toward something unseen, and Hux groaned a bit. “Am I boring you?” he asked, pulling out with a wet sound. Kylo had been lubed up and ready for him when he returned to their joint quarters that night, but something had seemingly captured his attention. Away from Hux. It wasn’t hard to guess what had his thoughts held captive. 

 

“Sorry,” Kylo whispered, sitting up. He was still sweaty, his damp hair laying flat against his cheeks, and his lips formed a pout as he looked at Hux. Unimpressed, Hux glowered back and moved to lay beside him. His raging erection wouldn’t flag, though, and he missed the warm heat that had surrounded him. Coming inside Kylo was the best feeling, only circumvented by having the boy on his knees, cum splattering across his large but delicate features. 

 

“You were thinking of something far more impressive than me. I got it.” And if there was heat to his voice, Hux tried not to dwell on it. He shifted, turning over, and he curled up around himself. Reaching down, he gripped his own wet cock and began to jerk himself off. He wouldn’t suffer the agony of leaving himself hard, and this was nearly regular when near the end of their cycle. 

 

Two months of peace were generally all he expected. Then, Kylo would grow distant, take longer and longer trips out into the forest surrounding their new base. Everything was going according to plan. They had a training facility started, and the rate of production for their new weapons was right on schedule. However, when the Supreme Leader disappeared for hours at a time, it could throw a wrench in the plans. Hux had assumed that he was returning for more...sex, with that plant creature, but sometimes he just found him stripped naked and sleeping on its large, fleshy petals. There was a connection between them that Hux could not begin to understand. 

 

Hux could understand the appeal. He loved watching the thing power its tentacles into his partner, watch him come undone, filled up with cum and completely at the mercy of the plant. However, the emotions involved were foreign to Hux. And jealousy, strangely enough, factored in as well. Hux hated having to look at his own emotions, especially when it came to relationships. They should be for pleasure and that was all. A release. All the rest was pointless. He’d always thought that. Before Kylo, anyway. 

 

For whatever reason, the plant didn’t affect him in the same way. If he smelled the ‘nectar’, as Kylo called it, then he would suffer the most agonizing erections that would only go away after the plant had finished itself off as well. A selfish creature it was, taking up Hux’s valuable time. This would be their sixth cycle with the thing, and Hux was growing tired of its insistence. It had obviously survived for some time without a vessel for its...waste product, why couldn’t it bend to their schedule? He’d brought this up to Kylo, and had received a lecture on respecting the nature in which they lived. A boring waste of ten minutes. 

 

Feeling Kylo’s warm, large body wrap around him from behind, Hux bit his lip and growled slightly. But Kylo’s hand slipped around and replaced his own, and Hux let him without a fight. He moaned softly as Kylo jerked him off, and he came on the sheets a few minutes later. It didn’t take long at all, especially with Kylo’s lips pressing against his neck, hot breath tickling his skin. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo whispered to him, once he was finished. 

 

“It’s hardly your fault,” Hux said, bitter, then he turned around and pressed his hand to Kylo’s chest. “Perhaps tomorrow your plant beast will be ready to purge,” he said. “Then, we can get back to work, and I can unload inside you like I’m supposed to.” He nipped at Kylo’s jaw, then smirked. “You would like that, wouldn’t you, pet?” 

 

“Mmm. Of course I would.” Kylo pressed their lips together briefly, and then savagely bit onto Hux’s bottom lip, tugging. He growled, pushing Hux onto his back, and he crawled onto his lap, straddling him and pressing him down against the mattress. Hux let Kylo have his moment of control, laying back and taking the assault that Kylo was waging on his neck, feeling his lips and hot breath against his skin. Kylo liked to pretend he was in charge, after all. He liked to play the big boy, hold Hux down and mark his neck. But, always, eventually, he would turn into a giant kitten and mewl and whine until Hux’s cock pleased his hole. 

 

Pushing him off, Hux rolled onto his other side, facing the wall once again. “Go to sleep, needy creature. You’ll need your strength for tomorrow.” 

 

“You’ll go with me, won’t you?” he asked, snuggling against Hux’s back. Back to that soft, desperate creature. Contact demanded, hands groping Hux’s slim body until he got a reaction. Hux shifted back against him, feeling lips settle in his hair for a moment. He’d sweated through most of his pomade at this point, and he hardly cared for Kylo messing it up now. He would shower and fix it in the morning. 

 

“I always do,” he assured, then scowled to himself. It wasn’t Kylo, not really. His annoyance came at the plant’s control over his partner. Kylo belonged with him, to him. He wanted the pathetic boy in his bed each night. He wanted to lay waste to his expansive chest, to mark his neck and thighs, to leave his release inside of him. The plant that claimed Kylo as some sort of depository didn’t deserve him. Jealousy over a plant, was foolish, and that’s why it wasn’t what Hux was feeling. It was righteous fury, because he truly was deserving of Kylo’s undivided affection. Loyalty. 

 

Hux would have said more, but the shallow breathing he felt against his neck told him that Kylo had dropped off to sleep. Which was good, he told himself. He needed the energy to prepare for tomorrow. Hux sighed and gathered a pillow comfortably under his head and resigned himself to sleeping as well. There was no slipping away when Kylo was this clingy, even if he had work that he could be doing. 

 

Sighing, Hux shut his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. When he woke in the morning, his back was cold, and the bed was empty except for himself. He stood up, stretching, then looked around in his quarters for his despicable Force-user. Not finding him, Hux simply walked into the ‘fresher to shower and ready himself for the day. He figured Kylo would be wandering the base, or down in his private gym. He was the Supreme Leader, and he could do whatever he wanted. As bitter as Hux was about pretty much everything, he begrudgingly did like Kylo on the seat of power. He wasn’t strategically trained, so most of the command still fell to Hux’s shoulders, and the ideas he did push through weren’t bad ones. And fucking him on that throne was nice, as well. 

 

Hux threw on a basic pair of jodhpurs, brown in color, and a tank. His shoulders rolled as he padded to his closet to retrieve a pair of boots. He wasn’t foolish enough to try and get any work done today. He needed to be prepared to wander off into the forest as soon as Kylo was ready. The plant’s call could come at any moment, but Hux had a feeling that it would be today. Like an itch in the back of his head, a wriggly feeling that he couldn’t quash down. He had always been insightful, but his ability to guess when his partner would be called had grown scarily more accurate each time the plant summoned him. 

 

Walking down to the gym, and sure enough, Hux found his lover already sweat soaked and running through katas with his ‘saber sparking in his hand. He looked down right animalistic, and Hux watched him with a hungry look in his eye. Settling down against the wall, he propped his legs up and balanced his datapad on his knees, typing away as he waited for Kylo to get done or to start to wander out. He’d simply follow him for the day, pleasure him if he needed it, but let him set the pace. When the flower called, they would both know. 

 

The flower, he thought, opening the diagrams he’d had made on it. He’d sent others out to it before, around the third or fourth cycle, trying to coax it with a different prey, but it certainly preferred Kylo. Their scientists had named it the Red Crown Blossom in honor of its color, and it’s royal significance. Kylo talked candidly about it, and he wasn’t embarrassed in the least to say he let a plant fuck him on a regular schedule. There were the petals, made of a soft and fleshy substance, that seemed to suck in nutrients and toxins from the air alike. The tentacles all secreted the sweet smelling “nectar” that Kylo loved so much. And the shaft in the center of its blossom, a stamen that shot out the refuse. They couldn’t figure out what it’d done before Kylo had come to this planet. The place was entirely uninhabited as far as they could tell so far. If the plant needed to purge itself to survive, then it should have died long ago. And it seemed to be the only one on the entire planet, and nothing like it had been spotted anywhere else in the Galaxy. 

 

Curiosity reigned, but thus far, most of his questions had gone without the answers he wanted. Hux could very well justify the expense to traverse the rest of the planet to try and find another. The jungle was thick, humid, and it covered almost every inch of the world they had dubbed KY-1213. Eventually, they would have to venture deeper into the jungle, tear up the trees to build more factories. They would gut the planet of its resources, find fuel depositories if they could, and take it for everything it had. When Hux was finished, he saw a shiny, chrome planet, made up like Coruscant or Hosnian, rather than the lush forest that existed now. The same had been done to Arkanis and other planets. Hux would see to it that KY-1213 flourished into a center of technology and innovation in the near future. 

 

A large body dropped down next to him, and Hux switched off the datapad before Kylo could catch a glimpse. He smiled, then let himself reach up to turn his face over for a brief kiss. The petal pink lips that pressed to his belonged solely to Hux, and he bit them hard to claim, finding that familiar fire rise up in him. It was on days like this that he doubted his own abilities; Hux feared that he would not be enough to hold onto Kylo. Rather, he expected that his boy would fall into the clutches of whatever the Force plant wanted, and he wouldn’t be the same anymore. For now, Kylo returned the kiss with vigor, his breath hot against Hux’s mouth. Panting from his workout, and Hux caught the whiff of sweat off of him. 

 

“I told you that you should conserve your energy,” he said, stroking his fingers down Kylo’s cheek, then plucking curls that stuck in the sweat off his face and tucked them back into the mane where they belonged. “Not come down here and work yourself to exhaustion. Perhaps we should run an ice bath and let you soak. I can call up and have one prepared for you.” 

 

“I don’t need to soak.” Kylo caught his wrist, and Hux saw the familiar flash of discontent on his face. He got uppity when being coddled in a public setting, fearing being put in his place. Hux knew that Kylo had been embarrassed in front of underlings before, thrown about by Snoke and forced to bow to a creature that he surpassed in power. And, truly, Hux did understand the feeling. But, he wouldn’t have this attitude when it wasn’t necessary, and he easily twisted free of Kylo’s grasp. 

 

“Now, calm down. We’re not on the bridge. This is your private gym. No one is going to see us.” And he patted the boy’s knee before stepping up to his feet in a fluid motion. Kylo followed suit, moving like a lumbering fool, chest still heaving slightly. Hux pressed a hand to his pectoral muscle and pushed him back against the wall, claiming that mouth once more. And Kylo relented, the fight going out of him, and Hux felt his big hands closing in around his waist. 

 

Plundering Kylo’s mouth was a task that Hux would set for himself day after day. He didn’t mind spending solid minutes tangling their tongues together and biting at his lip whenever Kylo got feisty. His boy was a submissive at heart, though, and it took next to know convincing for him to melt like ice. And this day was no exception, especially with those plant pheremones probably working through way through his brain, psychic tendrils that drew him in. And sure enough, Hux felt a substantial bulge pressing against him only a few minutes into their makeout, his lips tracking along Kylo’s pulsing jugular vein. “Lovely, do you need my cock?” he asked, and Kylo responded with a whimper. 

 

Stepping back, Hux fisted a hand in Kylo’s hair and drew him down to the ground, guiding the boy onto his knees. He looked at him with all the trust in the world, open and eager expression. His jaw went slack, and Hux slipped two fingers in between his lips. Velvet heat and a wet cavern awaited, and he prodded at Kylo’s tongue until he began to lick and suck at his fingers, moaning the whole time. “Such a good boy…” Hux smirked when Kylo bluntly brushed his teeth against his skin, and Hux had half a mind to give him a good slap, but Kylo was so out of it, that Hux doubted it would do any good. 

 

“Okay, pull your tights down and get ready. I don’t have lube.” Kylo nodded his head, turning around on his knees before he exposed himself. His thick ass, cheeks with just the right amount of bounce in them, and Hux carefully lowered himself onto his knees and slipped his fingers through Kylo’s crack, rubbing delicately at his hole. His thigh muscles tensed, and Hux leaned in to bite viciously at his cheek. Kylo yowled like a wet lothcat, and Hux took the opportunity to plunge both fingers in at once. He was rough, but Kylo liked it rough. So did he. Kylo’s hands slapped down onto the floor, and he started rocking himself back onto Hux’s fingers, doing all the work for him. 

 

“Easy, easy,” Hux warned, pulling back from Kylo’s ass and running his free hand over the imprints he’d left behind. There’d be a bruise there tomorrow, and he certainly couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate how easy Kylo’s skin was to mark. Pale and thick, there were many places Hux could find to leave a trace of him, always somewhere Kylo would feel it, where he could see it later, when they laid in bed. To show that Kylo was his and his alone. No damn Force-plant was going to take his lover away. Not his boy, not Kylo. “Slow down. You’ll wear yourself out. I want you to be still.” 

 

Kylo’s desperate movement slowly came to a stop, and he whimpered again. Those dark curls were all Hux could see as he started scissoring his fingers. Kylo’s hole stretched almost too easily, and he knew that relaxing into it was something Kylo had problems with - that is, except when that plant had a hold of him. His mind became mush, his body nothing but a toy, and the worst part was that Kylo didn’t even realize what it was doing to him. Hux pulled his fingers out and leaned up, sliding his cock into the warm, waiting hole. 

 

Kylo was as tight and soft as ever, and even an unlubed slide felt natural and easy. He was wet from his own spit, but the drag was still there, and Hux knew that he wouldn’t feel the worst of that discomfort. He pinched at Kylo’s ass to distract him from that while he shallowly thrust his hips, looking for the sweet spot to make him go mad. Neither of them would last very long this round, and that was fine. It wasn’t the point, at the moment. He could have long sessions with Kylo whenever he wanted. For now, this was a need fulfillment and that was all. 

 

Kylo whined at him softly, and Hux watched him crumple down against the floor, his legs sliding apart, knees still propping him but but just barely. Hux took hold of his hips, trying to steady him somewhat, listening as his whines turned to moans as he moved. And, eventually, Hux couldn’t stand the wait anymore, and he began to really fuck Kylo. Harder, faster, without the same about of care. His fingers would probably leave bruises from how tight he was gripping, but that wasn’t anything new. He loved how welcoming Kylo’s hole felt, the tight heat of it around his throbbing cock. 

 

Kylo came first, and Hux was soon after. He emptied himself deep into Kylo before pulling out. He watched as Kylo’s hole desperately clenched around the emptiness he’d left behind, heard the soft hiss of discomfort from his darling, then followed the slow stream of white that leaked out of him and down his leg. “Oh, Supreme Leader, how debased you are,” he said, tucking his cock away. “I bet you love how my hot cum feels inside you. Don’t you, big boy?” 

 

“Uh huh…” Kylo flopped down onto the floor, and Hux chuckled. 

 

“Pull your tights up, you oaf.” He climbed to his feet. “Now, lets go back to our quarters and get you washed up before we have to go, alright? Can you feel it? Soon?” 

 

Kylo looked up at him for a moment, then nodded. “Soon.” 

 

Hux watched Kylo climb to his feet and pull his tights back up, the tight fabric hugging around his sinewy legs. His shape was delicious, and Hux wanted to feast on him again and again, but he couldn’t be bothered at the moment. It was more important to get Kylo soaking in some water, get him to relax at least for a little while. Hux stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his waist. He pressed his hand flat to Kylo’s toned stomach, kissing his shoulder gently. 

 

“I want to sleep,” Kylo said, and Hux heard his voice dip slightly. He was tired. Hux nosed at his neck lightly. 

 

“Alright, we can do that.” Hux gave him a small smile, then he leaned in and kissed his cheek. Hux moved his hand to the small of Kylo’s back as they walked out of the gym and down toward the lift. Kylo walked as if in a daze, his eyes barely focused, and Hux just smiled at him gently. He wasn’t known for softness. He wasn’t known for caring, but truly, he couldn’t help it with Kylo. When he got like this. Dependent and needy. In the lift, Kylo turned to him, and Hux folded his arms around him, stroking down his spine. 

  
  
  


Hux flicked through form after form, but the words blurred together. Kylo’s warm body was pressed against his side, and he could feel a comforting weight on his shoulder. His hair tousled from the rough towel dry Hux had given him. He’d gotten him into looser pants and a tunic, preparing him for the walk into the forest later. He had messages from the bridge crew on the Finalizer, which was in orbit, but even these didn’t hold his attention. Kylo smelled good, like shampoo and fresh linen, and his breath was warm. Eventually, he could do nothing but let the datapad go dark, and he laid it against his chest. Sighing, he leaned over and placed a kiss to the top of Kylo’s mass of curls. Beautiful boy. His boy. 

 

Kylo stirred, and Hux pulled back to look at him. Eye slowly blinked up at him, dark and brooding, youthful. Kylo’s face was so young, even with the scar that bisected his cheek. A permanent mark on his skin. He had more than just that, scars all over his torso, abdomen. White lines on his thighs showed where Snoke’s lightning powers had burned him once, and he had a lump of risen flesh on his side where a bolt of plasma energy and shrapnel had hit him, a bowcaster wound healed over. He’d seen hell, but still looked so fresh. Hux admired that. 

 

“Time,” Kylo said, and he slowly got up. He wandered toward the door, and Hux had to grab at him, to tug him back to the bed again. 

 

“Yes, okay. Sit down. Let me get your boots on. I don’t want you to cut up your feet again,” he said, then gently guided Kylo back to the bed. The boy shut his eyes, sweating, and he ran a hand across his forehead. Hux quickly grabbed a pair from the closet and he bent to wrestle them onto Kylo’s big feet, half-lacing them before tying them loosely. Hux ran his hand up Kylo’s calf, then patted his knee. “Come on. Let’s go.” 

 

A few minutes later, they were already out of the facility, and Kylo wandered as if aimless through the trees. If Hux hadn’t already followed him out here time after time, he would have believed him to be entirely lost. But Hux knew to trust. Kylo could feel the plant, as if it was a part of him, and Hux knew to just let Kylo be. To move at his own pace. As they walked, he began to feel the effects as well. Sweat formed on the back of his neck, and the pooling of arousal started low in his gut. He knew Kylo was probably walking while hard, but Hux didn’t want that, so he clenched his teeth and fought the tide of arousal. Trying to keep it at bay. He wasn’t covered in the sickly sweet smell this time, so it was easier. Kylo hadn’t dragged him out here an hour or two before so that he could be with the plant. 

 

When they arrived, Hux immediately saw the flower. It’s pale, pink petals were already opened for them, and the vines were shifting around on the forest floor, twitching and ready. The red tentacles peaked from center of the flower, squirming around. And that large stamen sat swollen and huge, and Hux felt his own cock harden in his pants at the sight of it. Of knowing where it would go, into Kylo’s beautiful body. 

 

Kylo’s clothes dropped down to the ground, and Hux kicked them to the side, throwing his boots onto the pile as well, then he took off his own shirt, feeling the dappled sunlight hit him as it filtered through the trees. His cock pressed uncomfortably tight in his pants, and he reached down to touch himself, admiring the lines of Kylo’s body as he walked toward the plant, closer and closer. 

 

A vine began snaking up his leg, and Kylo stopped moving as it tangled itself against his skin. Prominent green against his pale skin, and Hux rubbed harder at himself. Another vine wrapped tight around Kylo’s other ankle, and he first leg was slowly lifted up. His legs were spread, vines grabbing at his arms and beginning to circle around his thick chest and abdomen. Hux had a first hand view of the constricting tentacles as they squeezed and tightened. 

 

Kylo’s leg was held in the air, bent at the knee, but his perfect ass was now on display, as well as his heavy hanging cock and balls. Hux shifted, walking around slightly so he could see Kylo from the front, and he had a flushed and heady look on his face, and their eyes met briefly. Kylo gave him a smile. A thin tentacle from the center of the flower rose up, drifting toward Kylo before it slowly wrapped itself around his neck. Hux could see it was already leaking that sweet-smelling nectar, covering Kylo with it wherever it touched. The red tentacle gently pressed against his lips, and Kylo let it in without thought, gurgling as it slipped easily down his throat. Kylo offered no resistance. 

 

The tentacle fucked his throat, and Kylo groaned wet around it, spit and nectar leaking from the corners of his mouth. Another tentacle wrapped around his waist, joining the vines already there. It snaked up between his glorious pecs, then curved to tease one of his nipples. Hux got closer, slowly pressing a hand to Kylo’s cheek as he leaned in to kiss and suck at his chest. He let his tongue tease Kylo’s other nipple, then he bit softly, earing what he hoped was a satisfied moan. It was hard to know what any of Kylo’s sounds meant, when the tentacle was so far down his throat, preventing him from communicating. 

 

It released, and Hux knew exactly when. Kylo’s moans turned to desperate choking sounds as the tentacle swelled inside his throat, then cut off altogether as the aphrodisiac was forced into his stomach, ready to turn him into even more of a willing body for the plant’s despicable purposes. Hux reached down, stroking Kylo’s cock lovingly as he looked him in the eyes, seeing tears there. He wiped them away with his free hand, not caring when some of the sticky nectar got on him. He felt the tentacle on Kylo’s chest reaching out to him, brushing over his own chest and downward, then it grabbed him, dragging him forward as it wrapped around his waist until he was pressed firmly to Kylo’s chest. The tentacle in his mouth retreated, leaving his lips red and swollen, and he gasped a few times. 

 

“Shhh, shhh, you’re doing great,” Hux said, then he leaned up to steal a kiss from his sticky lips. His cock throbbed as soon as he tasted the nectar. It was a heavy taste that sat on the tongue, thick and overpowering. The aroma of it was also this way, and Hux couldn’t smell anything but the plants aphrodisiac. He figured that was the point. “Do you like my hand on your cock, or do you want me to stop?” he asked softly. 

 

“Don’t have to stop,” Kylo said, and Hux hummed a bit, feeling the tentacle wrapped around them both tightening a bit. It was almost uncomfortable now, but he didn’t complain. Instead, he sped up his stroking, sure to tease his thumb against the slit, smiling at Kylo’s dopey face, the pure pleasure was written across it. His expression was open, honest, eager. He licked his lips. Hux leaned forward and kissed them again, sucking his swollen bottom lip into his mouth and biting. He loved the taste, the feel, the moan that was fed down his throat. 

 

Pulling his hand away from Kylo’s cock, Hux stroked at his inner thigh gently. His leg was suspended, and Hux let his fingers ghost over the smooth skin for a moment, and he finally felt that tentacle around them loosening. It released him, and Hux immediately dropped to his knees. He pulled his own cock out quickly, needing to feel the open air around it, but he didn’t touch himself yet. Instead, he took Kylo’s cock in hand and he leaned in to kiss and suck marks onto his skin, biting harshly ever so often. Kylo moaned, and Hux noticed that his grounded leg shook slightly. He hoped the plant would hold him up, because otherwise, Kylo was going to crumple soon. 

 

Leaning back, he looked up at Kylo and smiled gently at him. “You’re a big, beautiful boy, aren’t you?” he asked softly, then lightly licked at the head of his cock. He was swollen and throbbing in Hux’s hand, but he knew there’d be no release for either of them until the plant had its way. Looking down again, he noticed a tentacle making its way up Kylo’s leg, feeling along his skin and leaving that sticky nectar behind. Hux’s jaw opened, and he watched in fascination as it slid over his ass and made its way into his crack. 

 

Kylo let out a high keening whine when the tentacle breached him, and his leg buckled. Knee bent, he swayed as it began to move inside him, quick movements that were mercilessly rough. The vines gave a tug, and Kylo’s leg straightened out a bit, and he let out a loud moan. Hux had the best view he could, and he could smell the aphrodisiac as the tentacle released inside him. 

 

“Kylo, Kylo...tell me how it feels,” he said, softly, licking his lips and leaving them spit shined. He reached his free hand down, gripping his own cock to try and provide some relief. He was hard as hell, and nothing could relieve the pressure building up in his gut. He felt coiled tight, and he thrust into his palm, squeezing himself and dragging his thumb against the sensitive head. 

 

“Big,” Kylo’s voice was stuttery, deep and rasping. He’d not recovered from the tentacle in his throat, though Hux hadn’t expected him to, really. “I’m being split in half, oh, fuck! It feels so good. It reaches places inside of me that you never could.” 

 

Hux looked up again, pausing with his hand on the base of his cock. “Huh, really?” he asked, voice tight. He pursed his lips and frowned, glancing over at the flower which seemed to almost mock him. The stamen in the center was even more swollen, ready for him. It sat at at least thirteen inches, and that curved tip seemed made to spear inside its victims. Hux clenched his jaw, then looked back down again. Another tentacle was beginning to burrow into Kylo’s ass, joining the first. It penetrated him, and Kylo let out another desperate sound. His leg finally gave out completely, and only the vines kept him from falling to the forest floor. 

 

Shifting back, Hux watched as he was slowly lowered onto his stomach, ass in the air slightly. He could still see the two tentacles alternating as they fucked him, picking up converse rhythms. Hux started stroking himself against as he pressed up against Kylo’s face, pressing the tip of his cock to a sticky and swollen set of lips. “Suck me off while those tentacles fuck you, then,” he said, bitterly. “Since they’re so much better at it.” 

 

Kylo was too lost to sensation to fully comprehend him, and he was quick to let Hux thrust into his mouth. Gripping into his hair, Hux held his head aloft and began to fuck into that warm, submissive mouth. He was velvety hot and smooth, and his tongue worked wonders when he through to press it upwards. Kylo’s brown eyes turned to look at him, and Hux smiled at him. He couldn’t help it. It wasn’t Kylo’s fault that he’d been chosen as some sort of pseudo-mate by a ridiculous Force-plant. 

 

Fucking Kylo’s mouth, Hux felt the spit sliding down his cock. Kylo was openly drooling, his eyes glazed over as he let his jaw go slack. Hux moaned, grabbing at his hair and pressing against the back of his head as he pushed all the way in to the base. Kylo’s supple lips pressed around him gently, then his mouth loosened again and Hux felt drool drip down his balls. Groaning, he began to fuck his throat harder, nails biting into the back of Kylo’s scalp as he desperately drove himself toward some kind of orgasm. He glared over at the plant, hissing a bit. “My boy, mine. You’re my good boy. I love your soft mouth, baby.” 

 

The tentacles receded, pulling out with a wet sound, and Kylo let out a muffled whine. Hux knew he needed to be filled up again. He was lifted, dragged back away from Hux, and his cock fell heavily against his pants, dripping with Kylo’s saliva. He stood up slowly, watching as Kylo’s legs were pulled straight apart, and he was brought low onto the stamen. 

 

The curved tip pressed again his rim, and Hux watched as it slowly pierced past the loose sphincter, and Kylo’s relaxed body easily took the rest. He slid down fast, ass pillowing on the base of the flower. He had such a blissed out look on his face, Hux might have thought he’d already came if it weren’t for how atrociously hard his cock was, settled there between his legs. “Stroke yourself, baby boy,” Hux whispered, and Kylo slowly reached a hand around to do so, moving slowly. His movements were languid. Spit dripped down his chin. He was a wreck. 

 

Carefully, Hux stepped up on the flower’s large petal, and he slid his cock back into Kylo’s waiting mouth. The boy seemed happy to take him back to the base again, his throat open and inviting, and Kylo swallowed around him, letting Hux in deeper. He thrusted shallowly, pants falling around his knees as he braced himself. Looking down at Kylo, he saw how gorgeous he was, how ruined, and Hux felt his cock throbbing. 

 

Kylo suddenly let out a sound of utter heavenly bliss, and Hux came down his throat with a groan. “Good boy,” he muttered. “Good boy. Good boy. My sweet baby. My good boy.” His hips rocked back and forth, and Kylo’s tongue slipped out of his mouth, lapping at Hux’s balls. He pulled out, a string of cum still connecting them, until Hux stepped off the flower. It broke, falling onto Kylo’s chin and dripping down. Hux looked down and saw where he’d come, onto the flower, and Hux smiled. 

 

The plant continued to unload its waste product, and Hux sat down, watching as Kylo’s stomach inflated with the amount of flower cum being pumped into him. He could only imagine how it felt, and Kylo’s hips gyrated back and forth a few times. When the vines finally lifted him up again, abandoning him on the grass, Hux quickly crawled over and laid against his back. Smooching the back of Kylo’s neck, he smiled a little. 

 

“How do you feel?” he asked, softly. 

 

“Better…” 

 

“I know you’re probably tired. I’ll call for a gurney to take you back to the base. I don’t want you to have to walk right now.” 

 

“I could walk.” 

 

Hux smiled fondly at his obstinate boy, and he sat up again, smoothing his hand down his side. He looked down, watching the yellow cum leak out of him and onto the grass, staining Kylo’s thighs. The nectar still covered him, and he was sticky to lay again. Hux pulled his pants up carefully, then he smoothed a hand through Kylo’s hair. “Are you still awake?” 

 

“Yeah? Did you like it?” he asked. 

 

“Like what?” he asked, curling a strand of dark hair around his finger. 

 

“Watching me get fucked?” Kylo turned his head slightly, just enough for Hux to see the smirk on his lips, teasing him. Hux paused, then he smoothed Kylo’s hair back down. 

 

“Of course I did, love. I always do. Nothing is hotter than watching tentacles fuck your pretty ass.” He looked down at said ass, noting the circular bruise left over from his teeth. He’d claimed Kylo in the only way he knew how, and yet, this plant still got to him. Hux glared at it, watching the deep red fill out the petals. He’d never felt such hatred before, just possessive jealousy. 

 

“You don’t sound sincere,” Kylo said, and Hux looked back down at him. 

 

“Don’t think about it right now,” he said, then he got up and went to get Kylo’s clothes. He picked up the large tunic he’d slept in, then brought it over to lay over Kylo’s naked, vulnerable body like a blanket. “Why don’t you try and get some sleep. We can talk about this later,” he said, softly. 

 

Kylo gave him a tired nod, and his cheek hit the grass again. Hux smiled, but his lips were pursed tightly again. He looked back to the flower, the vines that settled along the ground around them. And he saw the stamen shrivel and shrink back into the base of the plant. Hux knew that the plant was doing something to Kylo, taking something from him. He just didn’t know what, or how to break the spell it had over him. He had to do something. This wasn’t a simple matter of claiming the boy, but of helping him. He sat beside Kylo protectively for awhile, then he pulled out a comm unit and called for a medi-team to come and retrieve them. Tomorrow, he would research. And he wouldn’t stop until he got some answers. 


End file.
